


Just say something!

by kireiflora



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: M/M, kagehina exchange2015
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-20
Updated: 2015-02-20
Packaged: 2018-03-13 22:22:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,183
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3398393
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kireiflora/pseuds/kireiflora
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“So Kageyama, want to come to my house after volleyball today?”</p><p>It was a seemingly innocent question, but one Kageyama had been wriggling out of for a few weeks now. He knew his boyfriend was getting annoyed and would snap at him soon about not wanting to hang out with him; but how could he explain he was scared to have sex with him?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Just say something!

**Author's Note:**

> For number 12! Not exactly what you were looking for but I wasn't up for NSFW. Sorry its late, pinch hitting for two was harder than I thought it would be.

“So Kageyama, want to come to my house after volleyball today?”

It was a seemingly innocent question, but one Kageyama had been wriggling out of for a few weeks now. He knew his boyfriend was getting annoyed and would snap at him soon about not wanting to hang out with him; but how could he explain he was scared to have sex with him?

But today would be different. “Sure.” it was worth swallowing his fear to see his face just light up in joy.

“Seriously?!”

“Yeah.”

“I can’t wait!” he beamed at him, glancing around before pecking him on the cheek and rushing out of the club room.

Kageyama sighed and finished changing, going out after him. Could he really go through with it? He’d decided to yes but… just thinking about him made him break out into a cold sweat.

\-----

“Kageyama maybe you should go home early today.” Sugawara said helpfully.

Kageyama scowled, it wasn’t his fault he was worried and kept setting the ball wrong it was all that dumbass Hinata’s fault.

“Kageyama are you not feeling well?” Hinata asked worriedly, looking up at him.

He sighed, looking away. “I’ll just take a break, I don’t need to go home.” he replied, heading to go and get a drink of water.

Hinata watched him walk off with a frown, “I’m going with him.” he muttered, waiting for Sugawara to nod before dashing out after him. “Kageyama!”

He jumped, spinning around. “Dumbass what’re you doing get back to practice!”

“I’m worried about you is all…” he muttered, “Bakayama, you’re supposed to tell me when you don’t feel good.”

“I’m not sick.”

“Then what’s wrong?! You could barely serve!” he looked up at him, feeling tears gathering in the corners of his eyes. “Is it because of me?” he asked softly. “You were fine before I asked you to come over…” he looked at the ground.

“Hin-”

“Do you not like me anymore? You can just tell me.”

This was what he was trying to avoid damnit! He quickly pulled him into a hug. “Of course I still like you Hinata. Don’t cry.”

He sniffled slightly, burrowing into his chest. “You’ve been avoiding hanging out with me.” he mumbled.

“I’m sorry. I know, that’s why I said yes today.” he replied, ruffling his hair. “I…” he didn’t want to try and have this conversation at school.

“You’ll tell me what’s wrong today?” he asked, looking up at him.

He could only nod, feeling his heart sink at his tears. “I...still love you dumbass.” he muttered, hoping he’d heard him because he couldn’t bring himself to say it again.

Hinata couldn’t help but grin at Kageyama’s blush. “I love you too Kageyama!” he chirped, pulling away and rubbing his eyes. “I-I wasn’t crying.”

“I never said you were.” he replied, looking away.

“Good. Now, get back in there and give me lots of tosses okay?” he grinned, rocking on the balls of his feet eagerly.

He nodded, grabbing a water bottle as they re-entered the gym and taking several long sips before grabbing a ball, he glanced at Hinata already on the court and whistled before tossing it high in his direction.

Hinata gasped slightly before rushing to spike it, nearly tripping over his own feet but managing it anyway.

“Looks like you did just need a break.” Sugawara smiled at him, clapping him on the back.

Kageyama nodded, he felt much calmer after seeing Hinata stumble. He shouldn’t be nervous to tell a dork like Hinata how he was feeling about things. It shouldn’t have prevented him from hanging out with him. He felt bad for blowing his boyfriend off and tried to show it with every toss, and was rewarded with Hinata beaming brightly at him each time.

\-----

“So I was thinking we could watch a  movie, you get to pick of course, and Natsu might sit in so it can’t be anything gorey.” Hinata continued on the way to his house, “Mom has to run out to the store after Natsu goes to bed, no idea why she won’t go before that... “ he frowned slightly and shrugged, “Guess she doesn’t trust me to get her to bed on time.”

Kageyama blinked he wasn’t expecting his plans to be just a movie…

“And then we can go to my room and watch some volleyball matches before we go to sleep!” he added.

Kageyama sighed slightly.

“Oh! And we could have sex!” he finished.

Kageyama nearly choked on his saliva, stumbling slightly and masking it as a grab for Hinata’s hand.

Hinata happily swung their arms. “Hmm I think I’d like you topping…” he thought outloud, “But if I topped... “ he continued thinking silently, tapping his fingers against Kageyama’s knuckles in thought.

Kageyama was blushing so brightly he was glad his boyfriend hadn’t noticed just how red he was. How was the dumbass just going on about sex like it was nothing?!

“I wonder...Kageyama how do you feel about bonda-” he blinked as he realized his boyfriend was completely red. “Kageyama? Are you breathing?”

“O-of course d-dumbass!”

“What’s wrong? You don’t like bondage?”

“D-don’t just say that!” he objected.

“Eh?” he tilted his head. “I take that as a no I guess.” he shrugged. “Hmm I think I’d like riding you…”

“H-HinATA!” his voice rose several octaves.

“What’s wrong?”

“H-how can you just...I mean…” he was stuttering and blushing brightly.

“...Kageyama are you a virgin?” he realized suddenly.

“And you’re not?” he huffed.

Hinata hummed, “Not even any toys?”

“HINATA!” he wanted to smack him but was too busy trying not to trip over his own feet.

Hinata pulled him to a stop. “Is that why you’ve been avoiding me?”

He glanced away, nodding slightly.

“Bakayama! You should’ve just said something!” he frowned. “I probably made you really uncomfortable just now didn’t I?” he asked, looking down. “I’m sorry.”

“I don’t...I mean I do but…” he couldn’t seem to spit the words out. “I mean its you so its not so scary but…” his eyes were darting around looking for a distraction.

Hinata beamed at the last bit and stepped in front of him. “Hey, calm down. You’re like a rabbit, trying to find an escape.” he let go of his hand and wrapped his arms around him. “I’m not mad, I’m mad you were avoiding me but not that you don’t want to have sex yet.”

He nodded silently, slowly wrapping his arms around him.

“Just tell me when you are ready okay? I don’t care if its in the middle of a match or something, just yell it out.” he smirked up at him as he started sputtering. “All teasing aside, I won’t do anything you don’t want me to. You can change your mind.” he added seriously.

Kageyama blinked slightly at him and nodded, pulling him closer. “Thanks...Hinata.”

“Its no big deal.” he replied. “I’m fine just being around you. Doesn’t matter what we’re doing. I’m happy.” he grinned widely at him. “Lets go watch a movie, and no more avoiding my house okay?”

 


End file.
